Who's The Father?
by i heart boness
Summary: My first FanFic! Please comment! FINAL CHAPTER NOW UP!
1. Finding Out

1**I don't own bones and sadly I never will.**

All she could do was gasp as she saw the small pink plus sign.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Temperance Brennan was never the type to share her personal life with anyone but her best friend Angela Montenegro. But this was something even she couldn't know.

Brennan quickly thre the pregnancy test in the garbage can next to her desk. She saw Angela coming over.

"Hey sweetie, whatcha got there?"

"What are you talking about im not holding anything..." That is when Brennan noticed that while she was throwing the pregnancy test in the garbage, she missed. Now it was laying in the middle of her office floor. Although she didn't want anyone to know, at least it was Angela and not Booth. God forbid he found out.

"The pregnancy test. Is it yours?"

"No... Its my uhm, friends." Temperance knew she was no good at telling lies.

"Bren, what friends do you have visiting the Jeffersonian that don't work here?"

Damn. Brennan knew she had a point. "Booth?" she asked hopefully.

"Well I'm pretty sure its not his... You can tell me, sweetie. We're best friends. We can tell each other anything and everything."

"Its mine." Was all she could say before bursting into tears.

"Who is the father??" Angela asked, assuming it was Booth.

"That's the problem. I don't know."

"When was the last time you slept with anyone besides him, Bren?"

"Hodgins."

"HOW COULD YOU?!"

"It was after you broke up. About a month ago. You were dating Roxy and we were drunk. It was alcohol. We didn't mean anything by it... Why would I sleep with Hodgins for any other reason?!"

"I don't know?! Maybe because your attracted to him?!"

"Not at all. Listen Ange, it can't be his. It has to be Booths. He's the only person I would ever want as the father of my child."

Brennan began to cry because she knew there was a possibility it was Hodgins, and she couldn't hurt her friend like this. Booth and Brennan are dating and if its not his baby, he'll surely end their relationship.

"Angela, please don't tell anyone. I'm trusting you with this. If Booth ever found out... he'd break up with me. Please Ange..."

"Okay, I won't tell anyone. But it better be Booths. Tell him, sweetie. Lie. Say its his. He'll be a father and he'll be happy. Parker can have a sibling and you two can live a happy life together. I'm really happy for you sweetie."

"Thanks Ange I knew I could count on you."

Brennan and Angela hugged and Booth walked in the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**My first FanFic! Please comment... More chapters coming!**


	2. Telling Him

1Hey everyone! This is chapter two. First I'd like to give a shout out to 7 people who either commented, added me as a favorite, or on story alert (:

**u color my world**

**samluvbna4eva**

**chocolab1992**

**Ashely958**

**Dr. Allison Cameron**

**Coffee09**

**Angellover91**

thanks guys (:

NOW ONTO THE STORY...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 2.

"Hey Baby!" Booth said as he gave Dr. Brennan a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Sit down Booth, we need to talk."

"Bones, I know what this is about." Booth said with despair in his tone.

"You do? Thank god this will make this so much easier."

"Why would you want to break up with me?! Please don't, I love you too much and I can't imagine life without you!"

"BOOTH! What are you talking about?! I'm not breaking up with you! I love you too."

"Good." Booth said as he flashed a "charm" smile at her. She couldn't resist. She kissed him, a pretty long one, too. They just made-out in the middle of her office. That's when Booth knew there was something wrong. The old Temperance Brennan he knew would never do that. He stopped kissing her. "Okay, so what did you have to tell me?" He asked.

"I'm not quite sure how to put this, Booth."

"Why don't you just say it. Skip all the scientific stuff, even though it turns me on, and get to the point."

"Okay. I'm pregnant."

"That's great!!" Booth seemed more than enthusiastic about this news. He kissed her again, and then put his hand on her stomach. He felt on top of the world. Not only was this his child, but he had made it with the most beautiful woman in the world. Brennan had to make a choice, whether to tell him it might not be his.

"Booth, I have bad news too."

"Oh no, what is it?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure how to put this, either. I guess I'll just say it. It might not be yours."

"WHAT?!???" This news made Booth so angry he almost punched the wall. He stormed out of the room without saying anything else, and left Brennan standing in the middle of her office. They were both crying. All they needed for comfort was each other, but neither of them could stand seeing the other at this moment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Authors Note:

Thanks for reading! Add to story alert and favorite if you like what you see! Review too!!


	3. Anything and Everything

Sorry guys I really didn't know how short chapter 2 was. I'm doing chapter 3 now! Woohoo its pretty long like 1,509 words or something. lol.

I **DON'T OWN BONES.**

Chapter 3 anything and everything

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Brennan called Angela to tell her what happened. She pressed speed dial number one, which she thought was Angela. No one said "Hello", so Brennan began to tell her story. "I told him it might not be his, Ange. He got mad and left. I need to talk to him right now but he's gone. I don't know if he'll want to come back. I made a huge mistake. I love him to much to see him go. Why is it that whenever I love someone they always leave me? My parents left, Russ left, Sully left, and now Booth left too. I've never felt the way I do about him before. What should I do?"

"That's all I needed to hear baby. I'm not going anywhere." Brennan could tell that it was definitely not Angela on the other line.

"Booth?!" She managed to squeeze out in between her sobs.

"I'm right here baby. Nothing will hurt you. I'm sorry for being so rude. I was just mad. Its okay honey. I'm here now. I'm turning around and coming back to you." He said. He was still bawling too. "I don't want you to see me like this at work. Can we meet at your place? I'm a few blocks away. I have my keys so I'll just wait for you there."

"Why can't you just come back to the Jeffersonian?" Brennan asked, unaware that her boyfriend had been crying too.

"Bones, I've been sobbing ever since I left your office. I felt so bad, but I just had to get away from everything for a few minutes. I look like hell. My eyes are red and puffy. I'm out of breath. I'm still crying AND my nose is running."

"I look like that too. But my makeups running, too. Maybe its best if we meet at my apartment. I need to talk to you. I have to apologize." Brennan said.

"Apologize for what? Telling the truth?" Booth asked. Brennan had to admit, he had a point.

"Well, no. For sleeping with H- well, ill tell you at my apartment." she didn't want to tell him over the phone. That wouldn't be fair to him. She also didn't want him running off again.

"Okay Bones. Bye." Booth said. He didn't want their conversation to end.

"Bye Booth." Bones replied. She didn't want it to end either.

"Wait." Booth said.

"What?" Now Brennan was confused. Hadn't he just said bye?

"I love you."

"I love you more" Brennan replied. Ever since hooking up with Booth, she had been getting better at the whole relationship thing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**later at Brennan's apartment...**

"So who is this other possible father guy?" Booth asked, completely un prepared for the answer he was about to be given.

"First off, let me tell you this. It was _**not **_based on attraction. At all. Second, it was before we went out. I was lonely and he just broke up with his girlfriend. Third, please do not beat him up. He's weaker than you and we didn't mean anything by it. A one night stand is what you might call it. Please don't be mad at me either. You know my heart belongs to you, and only you. I love you more than anything. I'd give up anything and everything to be with you. I'm sorry." Brennan had regretted telling Booth he might not be the father. It was amazing how although they both looked horrible, Brennan was sitting on Booth's lap and they were holding hands.

"So who then, and old boyfriend, another FBI agent, Zach, Sully, who was it?" Booth said. He was _**definitely **_not ready for the answer.

"Jack Hodgins." Brennan said. She felt terrible and wanted to apologize, but first she wanted to hear what he had to say. Maybe he would understand.

"WHAT?!" Booth yelled. He was not understanding at all. Brennan burst into a river of tears.

"Imsosorryboothiloveyounothodinspleasseunderstandboothpleaseplease. Itdidntmeananythingboothipromiseyouwewerejustsadthatsallipromiseboothiloveyou"Brennan's words were mushed together and Seeley could hardly understand. But he understood enough.

"I'm sorry Bones. I love you I'm just shocked at you. Hodgins? Why would you choose him?" Booth chose his words carefully, he new how fragile Brennan was. He also tried to use the nicest tone of voice possible. It was hard finding out your girlfriend had a one night stand with her coworker, but he couldn't upset her now. Not anymore than he already had..

"I don't know Booth I promise it was*sniffle*nothing I promise. I love you." Brennan didn't know why she had chose Hodgins. It wasn't to get pregnant, that's for sure, if she wanted a child, which now she does but if that were the reason she would have chosen Booth. He's the only logical person. If only she could remember.

"Bones calm down its okay I forgive you. I'm still al little shocked. I think I need to be alone for a few minutes. Can I use your bathroom?" Booth knew he never had to ask, but he just wanted to check this one time.

"You don't have to ask." Brennan was still trying to figure out why she slept with Hodgins. She could tell it was really bothering Booth. She didn't want anymore secrets.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**BOOTHS POINT OF VIEW. [he's in the bathroom]**

God, why must I be so aggressive? I know how fragile she is. I promised her I would never leave. Now look what I've done. I haven't left yet but I'm still a little PO-ed with her. It's not her fault. Its Hodgins'. I need to have a word with him. Wait, he probably doesn't know. We just won't tell him. It will be our secret. Crap I better go talk to her. Oh no she talked to Angela about it. We'll figure something out. God I really love that woman.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**in the livingroom. [regular point of view]**

"Bones, I have an idea." Booth had planned to tell her what he thought of in the bathroom, until he saw she wasn't awake. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked while she slept. All curled up on one side, her hair all messy, her makeup washed off. He carried her into the bedroom and then they both went to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**in the morning...**

"Wake up honey. I love you." Brennan said in a wasted attempt to wake Booth up. She decided for the more hands-on approach. She hit him with a pillow. "Wake up honey. Time to get up sleepyhead!" Brennan said, laughing the whole time. Booth was just as amused

"Hey beautiful how are you today?! And how is our little bundle of joy?" Booth asked, patting her stomach.

"You just found out about the 'little bundle of joy' yesterday. And it's a fetus, not a baby." Brennan couldn't help but use her intellect on this one.

"Whatever. So are you going to tell Hodgins?" Booth asked, eager to find out.

"I'm not sure. Help me Booth I can't do this on my own." Brennan said.

"We'll have a DNA test done with my DNA first. If it doesn't prove positive, then we'll tell Hodgins."

"Okay. I'll tell Angela not to mention anything." Brennan said

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Authors Note: **

that was long. Haha more coming I promise. Review please XOXO


	4. An Unnexpected Twist short chapter

1Here's chapter four. I've been really bored that's y the chapters keep coming so fast LOL.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ange, It's me, Brennan."

"I know sweetie I have caller i.d."

"Okay. Just making sure. I told Booth."

"Oh, how much did you tell him? Does he know about Hodgins or did you just say you were pregnant? Why didn't you call me earlier I called you three times yesterday. I figured something went wrong... so what did you tell him?!" Angela said, eager to hear Booth's reaction

"I told him I was pregnant at the Jeffersonian. I also told him it wasn't his. He left me alone Ange. I really wanted to talk to him. I called him instead of you. I tried to tell you but I called him instead. We met at my apartment. We talked. I told him about Hodgins. You can't tell Hodgins it might be his. You have to make sure he doesn't find out. We're going to do a DNA test. I really hope it's Booth's. If its not he make break up with me. I love him. I want to marry him. Can woman propose? Or is that too weird?" Brennan clearly had a lot to say.

"Well it looks like you've thought this through. And what? You have been dating for like two months how could you want to marry him?! You don't believe in marriage. And, don't propose that's the mans job. I can't believe you want to _marry _him. And I won't tell Hodgins. It BETTER be Booth's, though." Angela said.

"Yes, I really want to marry him. I love him more than I've ever loved anyone. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Even though we've only been _**dating **_for two months, I've been in love with him for a really long time." Brennan replied. She hoped Booth felt the same way about her. What she didn't know was, Booth heard everything she said about marriage. He wanted to marry her, too. He's had a ring for at least a month. He was waiting for the right time to give it to her.

"Bones, honey? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Booth asked. He was ready to pop the question.

"Yeah. Angela, text me. Talk to you in a minute, okay?"

"Alright Bren, good luck!" Angela said as she closed her phone.

_**Quick authors note: The words displayed like this will be from Angela to Brennan. **__This will be To Angela from Brennan. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Do you really want to marry me, Bones?" Booth asked, trying to hide the hope in his eyes.

"You heard that? I didn't know you heard that. Did you hear that? Because I really do. No pressure if your not ready then its okay. I figured out that I've been in love with you for quite a while now." Brennan said. Was Booth _proposing_ to her? No, he couldn't have been.

"I've loved you for two years."Booth said as he fell to his knees and took a black box from his pocket. "Will you marry me Bones?" Brennan burst into tears. She wasn't sad, she was overwhelmed. First the best boyfriend in the world, then a baby, no marriage? Brennan was happier than she ever had been, and probably ever would be. She managed to say "Yes" in between her tears.


	5. You're the One that I want

1**Authors note: didn't see that coming, did you? Haha well lets see how Brennan and Booth cope with this situation**

**Don't forget: **_**this is Angela to Brennan**__ This is Brennan to Angela._

ENJOY!

xoxoxo increase the peace.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Hi Ange! I'm so happy! My heart feels like it's floating in my chest. I feel on top of the world!_

_**Wut happened?**_

_Booth asked me to marry him! I hope it's not just because he overheard me. How could he have gotten a ring that fast? No, He must have been planning this. Knowing Booth he was just waiting for the right time._

_**Oh my gosh! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you! What does the ring look like?**_

_It's beautiful. It has three diamonds, on a silver band. Did he only propose because if the baby?_

_**Wow that sounds Beautiful. And no, he totally loves you. Its definitely not because of th baby. Trust me.**_

_Alright, I have to go. Ttyl._

_**Ttyl Bren.**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**seven months later...**

"Booth! The DNA test came back!" Brennan said as she felt the bump on her belly.

"Is it mine?" He yelled from across the room. He was making dinner while she watched tv.

"I don't know. Come over here and open it with me. I need you here Booth." Brennan said, unsure of what was about to unfold. Booth came running over and tried to grab the envelope out of her hands. She pulled away. "Wait. First, on the highly y unlikely chance its no yours, you'll still want to get married right?" Brennan said

"Of course. Do you think I proposed because of the baby? Because I asked you to marry me because I love you more than anything in the world." Booth said, a little offended she had asked.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. Also, you promise not to be mad at me _**OR **_Hodgins, right?' Brennan asked hopefully. It took Booth a moment to think. Why couldn't he be mad at Hodgins? He knocked up his girlfriend. Now that Hodgins and Angela are back together, he didn't need Brennan's child. He could have one with Angela.

"Alright, I guess not." Booth said.

"Alright then. Lets open this up and find out who's the father." Brennan said as she tore her side of the envelope. She was shocked at the results. _**DNA test results: Inconclusive. Not enough evidence. **_"How could that be? I guess we have to wait another month. Booth, I'm so sorry. I really hope its yours. I want it to have your eyes, your hair, your smile. Everything like you." Brennan said. She wanted to know the results. She knew it was a high possibility the baby would be Hodgins'.

"It's okay, Bones. I'm just worried it won't be mine. I've never had anything like this happen to me. I'm scared Bones." Booth said, opening up to her like he never had to anyone.

"Booth, I'm sure it will be yours, and even if not, Hodgins never has to know! It can be our dirty little secret. I won't even tell Angela. Lets promise to help each other get through this, okay?" Brennan said. She was worried too. Not only for herself, but for Booth too.

"I love you." Booth said as he moved in closer on Brennan.

"I love you more." Brennan said as she began to unbutton Booth's shirt. He was happy that she picked up on the signal. He carried her shirtless into the bedroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**one month later....**

"Booth, I think my water broke. Take me to the hospital." Brennan said as she stumbled out the door and over to the elevator. Booth held her at the small of her back and guided her down the long hallway. "Hey Booth, call the Jeffersonian and tell them what happened. Tell them all to come."

"Even Hodgins?" Booth asked, hoping the answer would be a no.

"Yes, Hodgins too. Booth, he doesn't know about it, don't worry." Brennan said, reassuring her fiancee. She wanted Hodgins to be there. They were friends and they didn't have to be anymore than that. She had a wonderful man right next to her. She didn't need- or want- anyone else by her side. Angela had the same reaction Booth did. She also said "Do you want Hodgins to come?" and Booth replied, "She wants him here, too."

**_AUTHORS NOTE! _**please ttell me who u want to b the father and why (::


	6. Congratulations Doctor Brennan

1Author's Note: Sadly, this story only has a few more chapters left. I will be writing a follow-up, though! So no worries, it will be pretty much the same, maybe about the wedding and stuff! First I'd like to say please no negative comments, I'm only 12! Haha so anyway, enjoy! P.S. it's kind of short. I did it sort of fast. So maybe three chapters left including this one. I'm sad, but at least I'll follow up!

increase the peace

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Brennan spoke as Booth was driving her to the hospital. "Oh Crap!" Brennan yelled.

Booth was concerned "What's wrong baby?!"

"We never picked out names! We don't know if it's a boy or a girl so we better figure out names fast!" Brennan said, worried that they wouldn't be able to decide in time.

"I always liked Emily as a girls' name." Booth said.

"That's a great name. I've never really thought about it but I guess for a boy we could name him David?" Brennan suggested.

"Then it's settled! If we have a boy he'll be named David and a girl will be named Emily!" Booth said.

"Booth go faster I've had another contraction.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**at the Hospital...**

All the "squints" get to the hospital right as Dr. Brennan is beginning to give birth "Push Dr. Brennan, PUSH!" Dr. Perry said. "Almost there, I can see the head... Okay! Congratulations! You've had your first child! Now get ready to push for the second one and both of your children will be bor-" Booth cut him off.

"_**TWO?! WE'RE HAVING TWINS?!"**_ Booth said, shocked by the fact he had just heard.

"Yes, Congratulations Agent Booth." Dr Perry said with a grin from eye to eye. "PUSH! Almost there Doctor Brennan, just push one more time! Booth, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"

"Uhh, sure." Booth said, a little reluctantly. First he cut Emily's and then he cut David's.

"We'll bring them right back. We have to weigh them and make sure they are healthy." Dr. Perry said.

"Booth, could you have Angela come in here for a minute? Alone?" Brennan said

"Sure thing honey." Booth said as he kissed his fiancee on the forehead.

"Angela, Bones wants you." Booth called. Before she could come everyone pounded him with questions like, is it a boy or a girl and what is the name. He replied "We had twins. A boy and a girl. Emily and David." He had a grin on his face like a child's on Christmas morning, and his babies were the shiny new toys he wanted to show off to his friends. Angela slid past him and into the room where her best friend was laying on the bed. She sat in the chair across the room and dragged it next to her friend.

"Congrats, Bren! _**Two**_ babies?!"

"Yup. Emily and David. But here's the really good news. I think they're Booths'." Brennan said to her best friend.

"Really?! That's great!!! But how do you know?" Angela said. She didn't want Brennan to get her hopes up for nothing.

"I can just see it. Their eyes, their hair, well, they don't have hair yet, but still. I just know it's Booths. But we have to get a DNA test to be sure."Brennan replied.

"Alright. Here comes the doctor. I'll send Booth back in." Angela said as she left the room.

"Here are your babies, Dr. Brennan." Dr. Perry said as he gave Emily and David to Brennan. Then Booth walked in. "Look at them, Booth they are so precious." Brennan said, staring in awe at their child.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Authors Note:**_ remember, the birth part may be a little fuzzy but it's because I'm 12. Haha Say who you want to be the father, YOU DECIDE!


	7. Come in Here

1**Authors Note: **thanks for everyone who commented/reviewed! My next chapter won't be up until, lets see, 7 people review. Yes, that's bribery, people, get used to it! Sorry it took so super long for this chapter but I was writing other FanFics (check out my other Bones fanfic! At my page!) And this one got put on the back burner. So you guys chose the father... Should I tell you in this chapter? Nah. Hahahaha comment/review if you want to find out! Okay, on with the story!

Don't own bones. If I did, Brennan and Booth would be together, and they would live happily ever after. But with no "the end" because I don't want bones to end (:

**increase the peace. (:**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hodgins, come in here." Brennan said as She and Booth had finished their conversation. " I need to talk to you and Booth."

"Uh-Oh." Hodgins said as he slowly stepped into the hospital room and sat on the chair next to Booth. "Okay Doctor B what is it?" Hodgins said, completely un aware of what he was about to be told.

"Well, you see, when you and I had our one night stand.. You may have.. How do I put this..." But she was cut off by Booth.

"You son of a bitch you might have knocked up my girlfrie- fiancee." Booth yelled as he angrily stood from his chair and stormed out of the room.

"Is it true?" Hodgins said in disbelief. "I'll submit hair for a DNA test." Hodgins said, trying to make the situation easier for his boss.

"Thanks Hodgins." Brennan said quietly as she watched him get up and walk out of the room. She was all alone, at last. She needed to gather her thoughts- and she needed to spend some time with her newborn babies. Her peace and quiet was interrupted when Booth walked into the room, disrupting the peaceful silence that Brennan enjoyed having. "Bones, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left like that. I'm so sorry, but hey" he flashed a 'charm' smile "I'm here now!" He said, trying to help his wife-to-be in her time of need. "Wow, they really _are_ beautiful" Booth gasped in awe as he got up closer to Brennan's children. He was mad at the fact that he couldn't call them _his _children until this Hodgins mess was cleared up. He really truly hated Hodgins at this moment. Not being able to call his fiancee's children his children, because as of now, neither him nor Hodgins could be responsible for the baby. It was all Brennan's responsibility.

"Booth, are you alright, you seem a little distraught." Brennan stated, obvious concern in her voice.

"Well, I am just mad at how I cant call David and Emily _my_ children. I don't know if they are." Booth said sadly.

"It's okay, Booth. We'll find out soon enough." Brennan said in a comforting tone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Booth, Hodgins please come into my office." Brennan yelled through her office door, yelling at the two men waiting outside the door.

"Okay, Bones, who's the father?" Booth said. He hoped it was his.

"Yeah Doctor B, who is it?" Hodgins asked, he _also_ wanted the children to be his.

"Okay..." Brennan said, tearing open the envelope. She gasped.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Authors Note:** well, what did you think?!?!?!?!?!? don't forget, _**7**_ reviews!!!!!

Sorry about the length. Its 11:00 and im super tired (:


	8. I Love You

1 **Authors Note: oh my gosh im so sorry for the delay! This story has been on the back burner for a while now! I lost me notebook with my alternative endings, so im going to start fresh and forget the alternate endings. Tell me what you think. (By the way, although you way think this is the last chapter, its not over yet :D) I got about 14 reviews for that chapter (: so I've been really far behind! Sorry! I hope you love it! P.s. I know Cam and Brennan aren't really friends, but too bad (:**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

BRENNAN'S POV!!!!

I can't tell Hodgins. I don't know how. Or why. I just cant tell him. I need someone here. Someone I can trust. Not Booth. Not Hodgins. Not Sweets. I need Angela. And Cam. I need my best friends. I pick up the envelope, the test results, and my cell-phone and walk into my bedroom. I lock the door and dial the number for the Jeffersonian.Luckily, Cam answers "Jeffersonian."

"Hey Cam, its uhm-Doctor Brennan. I need you and Angela to-uhm-come to my apartment I-uh- need your help with something.." I say quickly.

"What's wrong?" Cam asks, obvious concern in her voice.

"Ill explain when you get here. Ask angela to tell you why I needed a DNA test for the twins.." I reply.

"Alright. We'll be right there." Cam promises as she hangs up the phone

~TEM MINUTES LATER~

"Where's Brennan?" I hear cam ask as she opens the front door.

"Locked in her bedroom." Booth says, irritated.

"Hey, Booth, id you did _anything_ to hurt her, I swear I will kill you. You break her heart, and I'll break your face." Angela threatens as she passes Booth.

"You can't threaten a federal agent!" Hodgins yells.

"The _hell_ I _can._" Angela replies as she stomps down the hallway and knocks on my door. "Hey, sweetie, open up. Its Ange and Cam" She says as I unlock and open my door. They both gasp as they see my puffy red eyes and runny makeup. "What's wrong?!" Angela asks as Cam pulls me into a hug.

"Well," I say with a smile, "Booth is the father."

Angela lets out a sigh of relief and Cam asks "So, why are you crying? Aren't you happy?"

"Of course I am! But I don't know how to tell Hodgins. He's one of my friends, and I don't want to come across mean. I'm not good with people." I say.

"Aw, sweetie, that's not true." Angela says, trying to make me feel better.

"Oh, come on. You know that. I know that. Everyone knows that. It's alright, really." I say, attempting to hold back tears.

"We can tell hodgins if you want to tell Booth..." They both say simultaneously. I sit in a chair to get ready.

"Alright, I don't deserve friends like you." I say.

"Aww, Bren!" Angela says as she and Cam walk over to give me a quick hug "Good luck!" They say.

"Thanks!" I say as the walk out of the room. Booth walks in. He starts with "First I want you to know, I will _always_ love you. No matter what, Bones. You're my best friend, my partner, and my girlfriend. No matter what. I will always love you. Just remember that. I promise." He says as he grabs my neck and pulls me into a soft kiss. As the kiss gets rougher, I whisper "I love you too." into his mouth. I also say, "And so do our children.

He pulls away from me, beaming with pleasure. "_OUR_ children?!" he says, shocked.

I whisper "yes." as he sweeps me off our chair and into his arms. He tells me I am as light as a feather and kicks the door closed. He lays me on our bed, and whispers three words into my ear,_ all night long._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Authors Note: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Hodgins very short!

1**Authors Note: Sorry for the wait! I've been working on other stories and I have also been working on a new story! Hope you like it ! Kinda Short, sorry about that(:**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Hodgie, the kids are Booths. I am so sorry. Angela said. She didn't want to waste time explaing so she just went out and said it. Hodgins let out a quick sigh.

"S'okay. I want _your_ kids. Not Brennan's." Jack said with asmall smile.

"Hodgins, I know you wanted the kids but we can have our own..." Angela said, trying to cheer Hodgins up.

"Really, it's fine. I only _want_ kids with you. Not Dr. B" Hodgins said, trying to convince his girlfriend he was okay. Why was it nobody ever believed him, even when he told the truth?

"Alright, well we should get going..." Cam said, interrupting the conversation. She thought it best to let Angela talk to Hodgins without her getting in the way.

"I agree. Cam, can you drive us back to the lab? Jack took Booths' car over here but he's a little, uhm, busy right now..." Angela said.

"Oh, yeah sure, I can tale you both." Cam said. The drive to the Jeffersonian was short, but quiet. Nobody wanted to talk, so the three of them sat in silence.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**well that was the shortest chapter I have ever written. Sorry guys(: I have been busy so it has taken me a while. I don't really see how I can write about Hodgins' reaction, so yeah. I plan to write a chapter on the wedding soon!!!**


	10. The Wedding

1**Authors Note: I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I haven't uploaded in forever and I hope you can forgive me (: For everyone who has taken the time to read, review, and favorite my story, I thank you. You guys truly keep me going. Ok, first that episode, The End in the Beginning, was sooooo sad I was like OMG! Haha, so comment and yeah. Oh, by the way, this is the last chapter, the wedding (finally). Hope you like it (: REVIEWWW! **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She never believed in weddings. She didn't see the significance of them. Why say you will love someone forever, when there is no after life? She didn't believe that every bride was a princess and every groom was her prince. That was, until Booth was her prince. Then her world turned upside down. She believed in love. She believed in hope. She believed that there's a someone out there for everyone. And most importantly, she believed in marriage. As she stood behind the heavy oak wood door that was the only barrier between her and Booth, she imagined how life would be with him and their two beautiful babies.

As she watched her bridesmaid, Angela, walk down the aisle, she stepped forward, revealing her beautiful wedding gown to the crowd gathered before her. There were not many people there, just the squints, including Zach and Sweets, some of Booths FBI and Army buddies, and, of course, family.

**Brennan's point of view:**

_What if he says no? What if __**I **__say no?_ _No, that's just crazy. I love him and he loves me... right? I did this marriage thing for him, because I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I hope he feels the same. _Brennan thought as she was walking down the aisle. As I step up and join hands with Booth, I know I am not making a mistake. This is where I belong. As the priest said the vows, Booth looks at me with reassuring brown eyes. It is time for us to say 'I do'. It takes me no time at all, I immediately say I do right after the priest asks. Booth, however, took a moment to think.

_Oh god. _I think to myself. _This was a mistake. I should have never even brought up marriage in a conversation, we were just fine the way we were._ I hear 'I do' after what felt like an hour, but in reality was only about 2 minutes. I am glad he says yes, at least we can be together for as long as possible.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest says as Booth pulls my in for a kiss. Angela 'awwwws,' which is the exact reaction I expected. Angela has wanted us to get together now for at least three and a half years. She is probably one of the only people here that is genuinely happy for us. My brother and his family, my father, Sweets, Angela, Zach, and Hodgins are probably the only people here who _wanted_ us to get married.

Cam still wants to be with Booth, and Jared still wants to be with me. Booths parents think it's a sin we had children before getting married, and they never really liked me, either. Booths old friends wanted him to get married to some old flame of his that he knew back in his army days. I wonder if he feels the same.

Booth places my ring on my finger, and I place his ring on his finger. Well, this is it. I married mt real life Andy Lister. And even if I never admit it, Booth _is_ Andy. He always has been, and always will be, no matter where this life takes us.

As Booth walks me out to the limousine, I think about how my life will be with Booth, going to bed with him, waking up with him, and then going to work with him, if they let us work together anymore.

After all we have been through, this is where our life takes us. All the near-death experiences, late-night stakeouts, Thai food at 3 am, and so many more experiences, I realize that nothing will ever change. We'll always be partners, best friends, and lovers.

Love really _does_ exist, and I love Booth.


End file.
